Eyes Of The Hunter
by TheBlueEyedWriter04
Summary: New species. Leila and her younger sister Lara must flee from their life to the Leader of their species, but of course they are not alone. how do you get somewhere quick, when danger is always on your tail ?
1. Somethings will change

Eyes of the Hunter.

-chapter one-

She dropped the heavy grey rock. Only this time, her second attempt did not look so weak or aimless. It landed directly on top of the harmless, delicate Blue-Jay bird, that was twitching in pain, half dead, before its cruel death. Its agonized tweets of increased agony ceased. I guessed it's heart would have no longer had room to beat its usual steady rhythm sandwiched between the icy ground and something easily six times it's own body mass.

I didn't realize till moments later that the bird was gone. I was stunned out of my shock as I felt the birds spirit flutter past me. I sunk lower onto my knees, and behind me, my little sister Lara cleaned her hands swiftly and put her woollen gloves back on. Mine lay still as the bird on the floor from when I'd taken them off in hasty preparation to heal the small bird.

"What did you do that for?" I spun around as I spat the words at Lara. "I could have easily used my powers to heal the leg!" A mental image flashed in my mind of just how unnatural the tiny birds' leg was twisted and deformed. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a gleam of scarlet shimmer over her hazel eyes. I blinked twice, but came to a short conclusion that the anger and frustration were becoming deluding.

"It's better off dead." She shrugged as the words rolled off her tongue. "Besides, this could have just happened again tomorrow, when you're not around to save it. You can't be a safety net all the time."

I decided I'd had enough and wanted to go home. I needed blood, and my mom stacked enough for a snack. Okay, so because I said blood, I'll make it clear that I'm not a vampire. I'm something that is apparently quite rare; I'm a wreller. I have extraordinary powers handed down through my parents. It's in my genes, and everything I can do so far is pretty awesome. I don't train my powers, they just come to me, depending what I want to use them for. Part of the powers that wrellers possess include the ability to wield all four of Earth's elements: earth, wind, fire and water.

However, I've only mastered the ability to do two.

The tales my parents tell me say that if you master only two, then you are destined to have a sibling who will master the other two, and together you are an invincible team against the evils that may come your way. But I can do all sorts, like heal living things and animate inanimate objects. That's just a few examples, but there's so much more, some unimaginable things that can happen with these powers. I experiment a lot when I come across something new. One thing I cannot do is fly though, or turn invisible. I'm not superman.

And then there's the condition. All wrellers must have blood in their system to keep their powers working properly. We eat food, like humans, but we only drink blood. I'm still learning about my race, because I've only ever met one other wreller so far, but I plan on meeting more. He explained a few things that I didn't quite understand about being a wreller, and some additional things to note. He explained how I can choose whether I live forever or die, I just have to go to the leader of the wrellers. There aren't any special ways to kill a wreller though, sadly, which is partly why our race is so rare. Our powers can use the blood quite quickly, depending on the power required to force out enough strength.

I've been drinking blood ever since I can remember. So has Lara. However, although we have blood tests to prove we are sisters, she does not possess any powers. My Dad says she could be a 'powerless wreller' if she has not specialized by the age of 13. I'm 14, and a few months if that needs to be counted. But Lara is 12, almost 13. Apparently I specialized in my powers at the young age of nine. So the question was obvious to all of us. Would Lara become a power-possessing wreller like me ?

That night I sat staring at my computer screen. The internet was being awkward and taking forever to load a page at a time. From the small bursts of information that my computer was showing me before freezing, I'd gathered my best friend Courtney was confessing to cheating on me with my boyfriend. She had also told me she was pretty drunk. She could hardly type as a result. I was heartbroken. I really liked him. I liked him so much I thought I might even… love him? I was so unsure. If this were a movie, I'd be crying and in tears, maybe even be in the arms of my mother by now, being consoled and comforted as I wept away tears of pain while my father swore he would show that boy a lesson.

But this wasn't a movie.

This was life.

And when life gives you lemons, you gotta make lemonade. But how could I make lemonade out of this? This situation felt like the most bitter lemon of all. But I felt no tears of pain. I felt no sadness. I felt nothing for a few minutes. I was absorbing it all in shock. Then a horrible pang struck me in the heart. My heart suddenly felt heavy, heavy like the rock Lara had used to crush the Blue-jay earlier on today.

"Leila? Could you come down here for a second please?" my father shouted from the living room. My pain was still there, still hurting and the feel of each heartbeat became dominant over every other sound and feeling in my body. I couldn't even hear the creaky stairs as I walked down them reluctantly, transfixed into a daze. I was barely aware that I had reached the living room until I walked in and glanced at my parents who looked nervous, my mother rocking backwards and forwards as my father paced in time to her movements. They were so in sync.

My sister's eyes flickered between our mother and father, each breath she took became more agitated.

"What's going on?" I broke the silence. The tension in the room hit me, and I forgot about the ache in my heart for the minute, the pain there, but I was only faintly aware of it. Everyone looked at me.

"You and your sister have to leave." My father said after a brief moment of hesitation. I was so confused as the words soaked into my brain.

"What?" I finally asked, breaking out of my daze so quickly that it shocked me when reality hit me. I saw my mother frantically dash to the kitchen and heard the shuffling of chairs. My dad walked over to one of his favourite antique cabinets that Lara and I were never allowed to touch or open because it was so precious.

"Be prepared for what you see now." My dad threw the comment over his shoulder like it was no big deal. Yet as he opened his cupboard, my heightened sight caught glimpses of a hallway. Lights flickered on inside, and it was no longer the large, old antique cupboard.

Instead it was a modern, neutral coloured hallway that curved off to the right. Bright fluorescent lights lit the way for as far as I could see before the curve cut off my view. Then I looked on the doors and the walls near where my father was standing, studying this mass collection of weapons that seemed to have lived in the cupboard for a while. But these where not the ordinary weapons that authorities like the army would use, there was a selection on crossbows filling the whole side of the left door, with a variety of sharp arrows, whilst on the other door, there were rows upon rows of chemicals of all different colours and sizes. On the inside, there were sharp swords with intricately patterned handles sitting patiently on the hooks in which they had been laid.

"Both of you come with me and I will explain everything in detail." My father hurried into the cupboard, and I started to wonder if he was going crazy and was trying to gain access to Narnia to visit Aslan.

Yet I still felt compelled to follow him.

-chapter two-

By the time I'd walked along the stretched corridor and down a few stairs, my Dad was just standing there with his hand pressed against his reflection in the shiny mirror that reached from floor to ceiling and was the length of the low ceiling to the white floor. The floor reminded me of the kind you get in hospitals: white, shiny, clean and artificial.

When I looked back up at my fathers face I saw him just staring into his own eyes, expression completely blank. An unusual clicking noise followed by a quiet electronic beep, and the sound of a door opening and letting out compressed air sounded. To my surprise, the mirror turned out to be a door, which my dad opened to reveal a large combination locker on a steel door.

"Stay there for a minute, and do not move." My dad didn't even look and us, but more or less twitched as he gave us the order over his shoulder. Witch each moment I tensed more and more and I felt the power of urgency build up in me.

The door opened before us and my dad stepped in.

I held my breath.

My dad stopped and turned to his right, where he found a white lab coat hanging ready. He turned to his left and found black tinted glasses ready and waiting upon the stand in which he seemed to have laid them from a previous time in which he may have come down here. And with my heightened senses I noticed the small black scuff mark on the bottom of the white lab coat, which intrigued me as my father was obviously not aware that something so white and pure was marked with a sign of mischievous impurity.

I was so fixated on this small black mark that I did not notice that my father had passed through what looked like a glass door, only to disappear…completely. I looked around frantically for my father only to find Lara standing about two feet behind me, with my mother at her side looking worried as she kept turning around and checking a small device in her hand.


	2. Anticipation

-Chapter 3-

"Leila, you go next." My mother's voice quivered as she looked down and pushed buttons – that made quick clicking sounds as if they were brand new - on the small device that still sat comfortably in her hand. I looked at her puzzled, speechless as to how my father had disappeared behind glass doors. Glass doors!

"What?" I managed to ask in the midst of all the confusion. Lara looked back and forth between my mother and I, as my mother sighed and explained herself.

"Just do exactly what your dad did. Put on a lab coat, goggles and step through the doors," she said it so simply that I didn't expect her to add: "Oh, and don't be afraid of the red scanner. Just keep your eyes wide open for a minute and let the laser be – "

"Laser? Is this going to hurt me, mum?" I asked with a slight injection of fear into my body.

My mother giggled slightly, but not for long. "Oh honey, your father made them. He wouldn't make them to hurt anyone unless they were intruders."

I'd turned back towards the doors, but when she said intruders, as if they were part of an everyday regular conversation, I stopped dead in my tracks. "We live on the edge of the woods, luckily not too far from anyone. Why would there be any intruders?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew something I did not, and it sounded like I needed to know what it was.

Her mystery device bleeped once. Again, she checked behind, where I was guessing the doors had been closed. I could no longer smell the familiar scent of my house, but the pungent scent of sterile equipment. The lights were beginning to hurt my eyes, I needed to move, but I couldn't. As each minute down here passed, the fear ate a little more of me. Dad always said, "take the bull by the horns, and run like hell with it." I wasn't going to run in a confined area. I was just deciding whether to –

My mother's device bleeped yet again, interrupting my inner babbling. A look of shear panic spread across her face. "Leila, go now!" The order was clear, and there was no hesitation when I rushed to get my lab coat and goggles, correct sizes waiting for us already. Both my mother and Lara were behind me grabbing their protective gear as we rushed in a fit of panic to get ready to go through the doors. I went straight through as soon as I was ready, and I guess I disappeared behind the clean glass, as I heard a small gasp from my little sister.

After approximately thirty seconds of harmless laser scanners completing full length body scans, my father opened a hidden door in the white wall in which I was facing.

"Okay, Leila, I just need to scan your right eye for a second. It wont hurt, don't worry." More than confused, I followed my father's orders to open my right side eye while he held up a peculiar machine and a red strip of laser light passed over my eye. "Okay, take a seat over there, if you will please, Leila. Lara should be coming in now."

I sloped over to a black, hard seated lab stool and sat there, as Lara entered and my father scanned her right eye also. I took a moment to absorb the situation, and could not believe that I had never in my life discovered this place that was hidden just below our house.

Everything was extremely sterile and pristine white, except for a few chemicals and a palette of buttons that were all lit up in a different colour for each button. They were just little lit up squares of colour, with no numbers. No shapes. No anything on them but colour. How odd, I thought to myself. I noticed that there were cupboards that were not obvious at first glance, as they seemed to blend in perfectly with the artificial white walls. They were not even 3D; they were built in, fitted snugly and tight into the slick walls.

The bright fluorescent lights were intense, matching perfectly with the room. I figured that the room must have been a laboratory that both of my parents obviously knew about, but what really got me confused was why my parents had a secret underground lab when they both worked as accountants? I looked at a confused, young looking Lara to ask her –

"Okay, girls. We don't have much time, so this is going to be brief." My mother began, interrupting my inner babbling again, as my father looked at her small device that still beeped, only this time more frequently, and rummaged around in the cupboards, pulling out various items that looked like travelling equipment for two. "So we know that both of you are wrellers. And you can't stay here anymore." Her words shocked me like ice water thrown over my whole body.

"What? Don't you love us anymore, mum?" Lara had wide eyes, filled with heartache of the recent news and the possibility of what that could mean.

My mother couldn't even look at her. She turned slightly, covering her mouth with one hand, whilst the other lay on her hip. A tear dropped from her eye onto her crisp white blouse she wore so beautifully, and left a tiny tear stain imprinted on the blouse. I just sat there in stunned silence, and noticed my father in the background, taking out weapons and small vials containing different liquid substances, each with labels. I was faintly aware of my mother soothing Lara, but I was too intrigued with what my father was doing.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I wasn't even aware that the words had spilled out of my mouth until my father stopped and everyone's eyes were focused on me. The device began to annoy me, and I couldn't withstand the secrets anymore. I stood up quickly and screamed "What is going on?" whilst tears spilled from my eyes. Everything began to go blurry. I quickly wiped at my eyes to conceal my anxiety and fear from my little sister, as I knew that would scare her more.

"We're running out of time, but your race is running out quicker," My dad began. "Each week your numbers drop quicker than you would imagine. Wrellers are not common, and they have lived amongst you for longer than you thought. You are constantly being hunted, and these hunters will not stop at anything until you are, for lack of a better term, erased. You have to leave, and you have to leave now. This device is synced with Uncle Barry's and it tells us how close the Trackers are."

"What are the trackers?" Lara whispered, her voice obviously concealed under a sea of terror and the fright of a young child.

"Ravens," my mother said quickly, as if the words would poison her mind if she did not spit them out quick enough. "But never – ever – underestimate their powers or their ability. Read this, and follow the map. There are instructions and directions which you must not divert from unless you know there is a safer alternative, and this should only be caused by leaving you no choice but to run harder, faster and away if you are faced with death." She handed me a few sheets of paper stapled together and a folded down map.

"Elaine, the Hounds are not far behind if the Trackers are close. They need to move – fast!" my father exclaimed impatiently. "You need to finish the briefing quickly."

My mother began to say something, but I cut across her. "Go where exactly?" I asked, my heart becoming more and more fragile as I waited intensely to discover the news. I thought the strain would increase the chances of a heart attack, including the news I was only seconds away from discovering, but little did I know that my heart would sink.


	3. Truthful Goodbyes

Chapter 4 –

My mother sucked in a sharp breath. She looked like she was preparing herself, but as she opened her mouth my father's impatience cut across her. "You have to follow the map and guidelines strictly, and get to your village. You both need to get back to the leader of the wrellers; their protection is stronger when there are more wrellers living in the community."

I was utterly baffled for a moment.

I didn't have a village.

I didn't even live in a village!

Lara was silent.

After that, everything was a blur, until we were moved into another room. We stepped into the plain garage. The smell of wood that my dad kept in his woodwork room just off the side of the garage crept through. The smell pricked the receptors in my super sensitive nose unexpectedly. It smelled of my childhood, when dad showed me how to make various items out of wood. I missed those times, and I suddenly wished that dad had shown me how to make a time machine, even though somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was prodding the thought and reminding it that time travel is impossible.

That same voice also whispered the impossibility of the current situation.

"Leila, you'll be driving this, you know how to. Lara, you should put on these and do not let go of your sister at all." My dad was instructing Lara while I skimmed over the map and guidelines, attempting to get even a slight clue as to where we should travel to. I didn't even know how we were getting to our undiscovered destination. I looked up.

My family were all fussing over by my dad's motorbike. Dad was helping Lara fix on a helmet, and she already had a pair of leather gloves and a leather jacket on, and her jeans were being tucked into a pair of leather bike boots that reached up to just bellow her knees.

She looked tougher than usual, like she could take on the world.

That was until Dad walked away to retrieve yet more items, and I saw the truth in her eyes.

They were scarlet again. I knew what that meant suddenly, and I smiled a smile so big that I thought it might stick on my face permanently.

I felt what was coming next before I saw it. It rippled through me unexpectedly, like every other one of the events that had happened so far tonight. At first, I didn't know what was happening until I felt the majestic power flow through Lara and then through our sibling bond, only shared by wrellers. We would always be connected, even after death. It was legend, and so far, legends were shaping our future.

Lara was finally receiving her powers after so long.

I laughed, and her hair lifted around her, and she rose up slightly off the floor from where she was standing. I felt a sting in my right hand, right in the centre of my palm, and suddenly, my right arm was lifted by the air itself, but all of my instincts were to just go with the peaceful element and to not restrain.

I hovered slightly off the floor too, and Lara and I floated to the centre of the garage, her right hand palm facing me, her arm outstretched, mirroring mine. Her glove had been moved by the soothing touch of the air that lifted us, the transparent but ever present element.

We reached each other and clasped hands, laughing joyfully as the power surged between us and we were lowered to the ground again once more. I looked at my right hand palm when we no longer were connected by skin, and saw that there was a tattoo covering my palm! I was officially marked and bound in sisterhood to my other wreller, my little sister. This was only the physical side to our new bond, as inside I could feel what Lara was feeling, and I knew she could feel my emotions too.

My mother and father had gone silent and had been watching the event unravel itself. When I received my powers, the experience had been nowhere as… magical as this.

"Well this is a convenient time for Lara to get her powers!" I laughed. My parents chuckled slightly in harmony with us, but then I stopped short as realisation hit me like I'd just been punched in the gut.

"She doesn't know how to use them yet." My voice was cold, a tone that hinted as much humour as death clinging to each word. Her powers would be out of control for a while, and her thirst for blood would become worse than mine for at least a week. Only after her body had accepted the few changes that the advantageous powers would bring, would her bloodlust begin to calm down gradually until she could control it to the best of her ability, which would soon become second nature.

Out of nowhere, the small device that my mother had never let go of made a different sound to the alarming bleeps that had been projected from its tiny but mighty speakers. Confusion clouded over the moment of joy we'd just shared. "You'll have to teach her along the way. You know how. And this time, you both really have to go." I still had no idea where we had to go.

We were ushered towards the beautiful motorbike and my mother helped Lara get on. I looked at Dad. "When you say 'you both have to go', you don't mean all of us, do you, Dad?"

Instead of answering, he just tightened his lips into a straight line and looked down, hands shoved into his pockets in the familiar way that dad always did when he was about to tell me something.

"Leila, there's something we should have told you long ago. This was all just so unexpected." My dad actually looked at me, and in that moment, I wished he'd never bothered. "You're both adopted. Elaine and I aren't you're biological parents, which explains clearly why you are both wrellers and we are human."

My heart stopped, and I could feel Lara's almost shatter. I had so many questions, but my mouth couldn't form the words anymore, and my voice was lost in my throat, unable to find an exit to release the sounds. I swayed slightly, and the man that was my father fiver minutes ago caught my arms to steady me.

"You…" my voice recovered from its five second coma. "You both pretended…for so long…"

"You will both always be my little girls." Dad let a tear escape his eye. Until then, I hadn't noticed that mum hadn't said anything. "Your parents were our friends, they helped us to understand… They were hunted by the trackers, just like you are both being hunted now."

Hunted?

This was new to me.

But when I looked at my little sisters' face, I knew that I had to protect her at all costs. I grabbed the helmet that awaited me, and urgently got it on my head in no time. I swung my legs over effortlessly, and scanned the map which my 'dad' handed me hurriedly. The first location was circled.

"How do I teach her?" I anxiously asked my father.

"You'll feel it yourself. It won't be nearly as hard as me teaching you, or Elaine. Now go, be safe." Elaine walked over and snaked a familiar arm around Niel as he draped his arm over her bent shoulders. They looked like they'd ages within minutes, btu I could feel the tension of an oncoming fight.

It was their fight.

Ours lurked, like a hungry predator, in the near future.

I threw a glance at Lara, already holding my waist, ready to go at a moments notice.

"Time to fly."


End file.
